Helloch, Ghue Someoka
by Achira1412
Summary: Helloch, nama ghue Someokha. Ghue mau ngenalindh dhierie ghue danth temendh-temendh ghue. /...Gue denger lu paling kece di tim enak aje emang lu ada fans?/WHAT? FANS ELU? FANS ELU? GAK SUDI GUE JADI FANS ELU AMIT AMIT DAH!/ Warning: AU-ish, Gaje, Garing, Abal, OOC, Alay bin levay, Typo(s) and many more. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Helloch, Ghue Someoka**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor & Parody**

**Disclaimer: Characters is from Inazuma Eleven by L-5**

**FF Helloch, Ghue Someoka by Achira1412**

**Main Chara: Someoka Ryuugo**

**Warning:**

**AU-ish, GAJE, OOC, Typo(s), Alay bin Lebay, Bahasa gajelas, Garing de el el**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk mengejek character & anime yang terlibat.**

**Semua adegan dalam cerita ini adalah Someoka's P.O.V kecuali di akhir cerita**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Helloch, nama Ghue ithoe Someoka Ryuugo. Panggil ajach Someoka. Ghue ithoe phemaindhz sephak bhola yankh palinkh kezeh di team ghue.

"Anjir lu Someoka perkenalan gausah alay banget nape? Biasa aja kalik!" protes seseorang dari belakang dan itu temen gue, Endou Mamoru.

"Yaelah bentar napa bang! Sabar dikit!"

"Sabar sabar mbahmu sabar! Gue denger lu paling kece di tim enak aje emang lu ada fans!?" Oke kalimat terakhir itu bikin gue jleb. JLEB BANGET. (Endou: tapi itu fakta para readers.)

'_Emang lu ada fans?' _Begitu katanya. Oke yang ini gue gak nyahut, males gue. Okhe, lanjhoet khe perkhenalandhz. Sepherthie yankh ghue bhielankh tadhie, ghue ithoe pemaindhz sephak bhola. Ghue bhiezha dhiebhilankh jadhie phorwardh, ghax tw phorwardh ithoe apha? Ndhezho-

"Halah ngomong orang lain ndeso tapi dianya juga ndeso" orang lain yang gak diduga ikutan komen yaitu Kazemaru.

"Halah kayak lu kagak aja, mentang-mentang lu keramas pake sunblock gitu trus rambut lu jadi biru kinclong berkilauan bak artis papan triplek." gue nyahut.

"EBUSET KAGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA KALIK, DARIPADA ELU BOTAK PINK GITU STYLE JAMAN BERAPA ITU HAH-" dia ikutan ngamuk.

"Udah ah jangan bahas rambut, rambut gue terlalu keceh untuk diomongin."

"KECE DARI MANA NDUL- COBA BUKTIIN KLO LOE KECE, TUNJUKIN SATU AJA. **SATU AJA FANS ELU **YANG BACA PERKENALAN GAJE LU INI YANG UDAH DILIAT DARI JUDUL KAGAK ADA YANG MAU BACA-" sekarang Kazemaru ngamuk.

"Diem dulu ah gue mau perkenalan ini-"

"KAGAK ADA YANG MAU NDENGERIN!" Okhe lanjhoet laghie, phorwardh ithoe yankh nyethak ghoal di pertandhiengan, isthielach laindhnya striker. Ngomonkh-ngomonkh soal striker, ghue phoenya temendh dhia jhoegha striker macam ghue. Namanya Gouenji Shuuya. **Kathanya **sich, dhia hebadh. **KATHANYA.** Theruzh dhia jhoega phoenya bhanyakz phandz cewex, meskhie banyakhan ghue.

"BANYAKAN DARI MANA TAK BOTAK-" Kazemaru sewot lagi.

"Yaelah mbak gue ngomongin Gouenji kok elu yang sewot? Dianya aja kagak sewot." Gue nunjuk Gouenji yang lagi duduk nyantai sambil minum Musang White Coffee.

"Gouenji! Elu protes dong! Masa Someoka bilang fans nya lebih banyak dari elu!?"

"Udah biarin aja." Kata-kata Gouenji itu membuat gue nari kegirangan.

"Tuh dia aja ngakuin kok!" kata gue penuh dengan kemenangan. Dan gue mau ngakak setengah mati suri ketika ngeliat Kazemaru jadi batunya Malin Kundang. Okhe, lanjhoet laghie. Gouenji ithoe elemendh nya aphie. Kerendh khanth? Thaphie maziech keren-an ghue sepherthie yankh ghue bhilankh tadhie. Dhia jhoegha cuakhepz khog, taphie teteph ajhach, maziech chakephan ghue.

"Anying lu Someoka, lu ngenalin temen apa mbandingin?" Sekarang Endou angkat bicara, yaelah kenapa pada nyahut sih? Nge fans ya? Nge fans bilang aja gausah gini caranya.

"Tapi orangnya biasa biasa aja tuh." Lagi-lagi gue nunjuk Gouenji yang sekarang lagi minum teh Sisir.

"Gouenji! Lu protes dong! Digituin ama Someoka yang upay dan gak level itu!" Gue rasa Endou lagi OOC.

"Udah biarin aja." Gouenji copas kalimat di atas. Gue nari dengan penuh kemenangan lagi. Nach, dhia ithoe biezha dhie bhilankh es straika (tulisan: ace striker) dan no. Phoengghoenkh dhia 10 khayak Ben Ten. Dhia ghaboenkh dhie thiem pazh dhoelhoe kietha thandhieng sama Teikoku Gakuendh dhant berhazhiel nyethak 1 goal. EITS- Bhoekhan bherarti ghue kalach dharie dhia, ghue ghax bhiezha nyethak ghoal ghara-ghara ghue diejhaga ketadh ama merekha karna merekha takoedh akandh kemampoeandhz ghue yang hebadh ini.

"Dijaga ketat mbahmu, takut kemampuan emaklu, LU WAKTU ITU BEBAS BOTAK AMPE LU BISA LARI-LARI KELILING LAPANGAN- JANGANKAN LAPANGAN, KELILING DUNIA AJA LU BISA SAKING BEBASNYA- LU NYA AJA YANG GABISA!" Endou triak ampe bikin kuping gue budeg.

"Tau nih! Sotoy amat lu! Mentang-mentang rambutlu botak trus warnanya pink gitu jadi gaada yang punya elu songong! Harusnya lu makasih ama Gouenji tau gak!" sekarang Kazemaru gantian triak.

"Tapi orangnya biasa aja tuh." Gue nunjuk Gouenji yang lagi makan biskuit Roma Rambutan.

"GOUENJI!" Sekarang Endou dan Kazemaru teriak barengan.

"Udah biarin aja." Lagi-lagi Gouenji ngomong gitu lagi. Okhe, karena ghue udach chapekh dengerindh Gouenji ngomonkh 'Udah biarin aja' berkhalie-khalie, sekarankh ghue mau nyerithain tentankh pachar ghue Fubuki Shirou.

"WHUTTTT!? PACAR LU DARI LESOTHO! ENAK AJE FUBUKI PACAR GUE!" dan akhirnya Gouenji ngamuk ke gue.

"Napa lu sewot? Fubuki kan emang pacar gue."

"Enak aja! Mana mau Fubuki sama orang kayak elu gini! Kazemaru! Endou! Bantuin gue dong!"

"Udah biarin aja." Kazemaru sama Endou dengan santainya nyruput teh item (seitem gue).

"...Kok Dejavu."

"Udah ah lu diem aja, gue mau lanjut perkenalan." Okhe, sepherthie yankh ghue bhielankh tadhie, Fubuki ithoe pacar ghue. Pasthie elu yankh chewex-chewex pada klepeg-klepeg kaloch liadh dhia. Dhia itu imoedhz imoedhz, putich muluzh kayagh kaindh soethra, dan polozh beudhz, pokoghnya **kanpeki(1)** dech.

"Iya dia kanpeki, gak kayak elu yang amit-amit, item nan kasar kayak krikil, trus plontos banget." Lagi-lagi si bawang itu komen.

"Udah diem aja deh lu, gue gak tanya komentar elu." Okhe, balikch laghie, dhia ithoe emankh cuakeph beudhz dech pokoknya, dan laghie dhia joegha pinter maindh sephak bola. Dhoeloe dhia biezha jadhie Phorwardh sama Dephender karna dhoeloe dhia phoenya dua kephribadhianth, yankh sathoe ithoe adekhnya yankh sathoe laghie ithoe dhirienya. Perthama ketehmoeh sich, ghue ghax terlalu soekha sma dhia, taphie dhia ithoe baikh nya baikh beudh ama ghue jadhienya-

"Iya dia baik kayak malaikat, gak kayak elu jahat kayak tante tante di sinetron."

"DIEM LU KAZEMARU- BIARIN GUE CERITA AMPE TUNTAS!"

"Serah loe aja dah." Nach dhia itu baikhnya baikh beudh, mezhkhie ghue thunjoekhindh razha ghax sukha ghue ama dhia, taphie dhia theteph ajhach baikh ama ghue, jadhienya ghue poendh klepeg-klepeg diboeathnya. Dhia bukhandh hanya baikh ama ghue, taphie jhoega sama sathoe thiem dhia pasthie banthoe. Dhia ithoe dharie Hokkaido, tempadh yankh jauch dhie sana, danth dhia sekholach dhie Hakuren. Dhia pinther maindh snowboard dhan skhie, kerendh khant? Siapha dhoeloe dhumz, pachar ghue ghitoe.

"Fubuki yang hebat kenapa elu yang bangga?" lagi-lagi Kazemaru nyahut.

"Gue kan pacarnya patut bangga lah."

"Idih pacar dari Mesir, emang dia nrima elu? Kayaknya kaga deh, gausah ngaku-ngaku deh lu."

"Sori ye gue ga ngaku-ngaku, tapi itu emang beneran."

"Beneran apaan, semua yang lu omongin itu fiktif belaka alias bo'ong! Mana mau gue percaya."

"Psst! Ntar ketawan readers tau gak?"

"Biarin aja! Emang masalah buat gue?"

"Udah-udah ah!" Okhe, karena ghue dhapeth perthentangandh dharie temendh ghue, ghue kenalindh aja dech temendh-temendh ghue yankh adha dhie sinie. Perthama, ini temendh ghue pualinkh cuanthikz, namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Anjir gue cowok masa dibilang cantik sih?"

"Itu fakta." Okhe, sebhenarnya Kazemaru ithoe bhoekhandh pemaindh sephak bhola, taphie atlet lari, thruz akhirnya dhia pindhach ke kloebh sephak bhola karena shuathoe alazhan tertenthoe. Jadhie, yankh larinya paling cepedh dhi thiem ithoe Kazemaru. Dhia ithoe salach sathoe phanz ghue yankh palinkh-

"WHAT? FANS ELU? **FANS ELU**? GAK SUDI GUE JADI FANS ELU AMIT AMIT DAH!"

"Woi! Gue kapan dikenalinnya! Kazemaru mulu ih-" Sekarang Endou yang protes.

"Sabar napa bang!" gue triak ama Endou.

"Gue dari tadi udah sabar 5 tahun 5 bulan 5 hari 5 malem 5 jam 5 menit 5 detik bahkan ampe 5 kedipan mata. Kurang sabar apa coba!?"

"Ntar ah En, gue duluan! Gue aja belum tuntas!" Kazemaru nyewotin Endou.

"Tapi daritadi elu mulu! Gue nya kapan!?"

"Ya bentar lah bang _headband._Biarkan gue dulu!"

"GAK BISA GUE MAUNYA SEKARANG!"

"SABAR DULU NAPA BANG!"

"WOI BERISIK! PROTES LAGI GUE TENDANG PAKE DRAGON CRASH GUE SATU SATU!" Akhirnya semua diam setelah gue ngeluarin ancaman gue tadi.

"Kalo nge fans sama gue ngomong damai-damai! Gak gini juga!"

"SORI KITA GAK NGE FANS!" Okhe lanjhoet laghie, Kazemaru ithoe no. Poenggoenkh nya dhua macham iklandh Sartimie izhie dhoea, pozhizhienya itu Dephender. Bukan DUFAN Dephender lhoch ea. Dhia pernach ngekhianatind Raimondh, sama kayak ghue, ghara-ghara kietha keimink-imingi kekuatandh yankh luarrrr dalam.

"LUAR BIASA OKE. **LUAR BIASA.**"

"Iya gue tau ah." Nach, ratha-ratha phanz-nya Kazemaru itu cewex-cewex fujo karena dhia ithoe yankh chanthiek dhie sinie.

"Masih mending gue fans nya Fujo, daripada elu gak ada fans."

"DIEM!" Okhe, karena ghue caphek diprotezhin Kazemaru melulu, ghue kenalindh temen ghue sathoe lagi. Tapi ini yankh terakhir lhoech ea, mazha ghue haruzh ngenalindh sathoe thiem ghue? 1 abadh ghax bakal slezhe ntar. Ini dhia, namanya Endou Mamoru. Dhia kapthend dhie thiem kietha. Dhia biezha bangkithindh semangadh sathoe thiem hanya dengandh katha-katha. Kerendh khant? Dhia yankh palinkh nge-freak sephak bhola dhie sinie. Danth dhia jhoegha yankh perthama kalie buadh thiem Raimondh. Mezhkiphoendh beghithoe, dhia itu yankh palinkh ndezho dan norakh dhie sinie, jadhienya-

"WHAT? Gue gak ndeso!"

"Masa? Tapi seluruh author di FFn membuktikan bahwa elu ndeso." Kazemaru angkat bicara. Jujur, gue kali ini setuju ama perkataannya.

"FFn?"

"Iya FFn."

"FFn... Apaan tuh?" Gue ama Kazemaru facepalm. Dan Gouenji, ntar- Gouenji kok ngilang ya? Au ah emang gue pikirin.

"Tuh kan ndeso."

"Udah gue mau lanjut perkenalan lagi!" Tuch khand, keboekhthie khalo dhia ithoe emankh ndezho. Endou ithoe pozhizhienya ghoalkheeper, danth udach pasthie no. Poenggoenkhnya itu sathoe. Ghue pernach denger dharie chewex-chewex fujo sich kathanya, Endou phoenya banyax harem. Emankh sich, harem nya banyakh. Ghue termasoekh ghax ya (*Author muntah 5 ember*). Yankh nyebabhiend dhia bhuanyax harem ithoe karena dhia imoedhz, phiephienya tembhem khuayax bakhphao, theruzh karena dhia polozh beudhz danth pazh beudhz dijadhiint uke.

"Kok malah jadi ngomongin uke sih." Endou yang daritadi diceritain langsung angkat bicara.

"Lha gimana, gue cerita sesuai fakta."

"Nah, bener tuh kata Some-oka. Dia emang cerita sesuai fakta, kecuali untuk bagian dia paling cakep dan hebat serta Fubuki pacarnya." Kazemaru setuju meski di akhir kalimat ada penolakan mentah-mentah. Yaelah trima aja napa gausah sirik.

"Lanjut deh." Jadhie, dharie seluruch perkenalandh (yang gaje banget) dhie atazh, dapath dizimpoelkan khalo ghue yankh palinkh kezeh dhie sinie. Sekiandh.

"WHUT? ITU KESIMPULAN DARI MANA COBA?" lagi-lagi Kazemaru yang pertama sewot.

"Udah gausah sewot, capek gue dengernya tau gak?"

"Wah sialan lu Someoka, lu berdusta tau gak?" Endou OOC lagi.

"Elu paling cakep di sini? Inazuma langsung bubar!"

"Bener tuh!"

"Endou! Mending kita hajar Some-oka aja!" usulan Kazemaru tadi bikin gue ngernyitin dahi.

"Hah..?"

"AYOK! SETUJU GUE! GOD HAND V!"

"Shippu Dash!" Dan dengan ini, perkenalan gue diakhiri dengan kecelakaan yang disengaja oleh temen-temen gue sendiri. Lain kali akan gue bales pake Dragon Crash gue yang naganya keturunan Gyarados! SUATU HARI NANTI MEREKA AKAN MENYESAL.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EH MASIH BELUM! Gouenji mana!?**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Fubuki.."

"Ah, ada apa Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh kok." Fubuki tersenyum manis.

"Kamu... pacaran sama Someoka ya?" Pertanyaan Gouenji itu membuat Fubuki bingung.

"...HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU SIAPA YANG BILANG- ITU GOSIP SUWER GOSIP!" Fubuki yang tadinya kalem tiba-tiba jadi siyok dan triak-triak histeris seperti Atsuya telah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Yang bilang Someoka." Gouenji menjawab dengan muka datar.

"Wah sialan tuh anak, dusta amet dia. Emang sih dia kemaren nembak gue, tapi gak gue trima. Yaelah nembak tapi ditolak aja bangga, ntar gue bakal hajar dia pake Wolf Legend gue." Fubuki pergi dengan aura suram. Gouenji cuman cengo liatin Fubuki. Author rasa, Atsuya benar-benar kembali ke tubuh Fubuki yang tandanya, dia akan membalas dendam pada si botak pink kinclong bertompel sekseh itu. Dan semua itu terjadi karena fiktif yang dibuat-buat Someoka.

**TRUE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wuhuu, akhirnya Achira nyelesaiin yang Someoka 8D Duh maaf gaje, Achira juga lagi kehabisan ide nih. Dan lagi ini chara-charanya pada OOC berat jadi bikin tambah gaje D8. Maaf juga klo garing+kurang lucu, seperti yang Achira bilang tadi Achira kehabisan ide. Yosh! Thanks for read & MTR w/ Critic & Suggestions please?**


End file.
